versusprofilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganondorf
Summary Ganondorf Dragmire is the king of the Gerudo Race and the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda. Long ago, an ancient evil named Demise was destroyed by a hero and his holy sword. Before the final blow was struck, he cursed the hero to be forever haunted by an incarnation of his rage. That rage became Ganondorf, the first male born into the Gerudo Tribe in 100 years. He was destined from birth to be the king of the Gerudo, and received education in combat and magic from the twin witches, Koume and Kotake. His harsh training combined with the equally harsh climate of the Gerudo's desert home led Ganondorf to turn his eyes to the fields beyond the desert, aiming to conquer them to prove his own might and seize the lands that he believed to be rightfully his. Personal Statistics Name: Ganondorf Dragmire Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Varies Height: '''7'6" '''Weight: '''291 lbs. '''Species: '''Gerudo, Demon '''Occupation: '''Gerudo King, Conqueror, Mage, Incarnation of Demise's Hatred Power Statistics '''Tier: High 5-B | At least High 5-B, likely 4-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration '''(From a soul), Master of the Sword and Spear, '''Magic, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sealing through Crystal Manipulation '''(Can seal people within crystals), '''Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Caused the Deku Tree to wither and die), Clairvoyance, Attack Reflection with his cape, BFR to the realm between dimensions, Dimensional Travel, Can summon monsters to his side, Duplication, Transmutation (Can turn people into monsters, turn a great fairy fat, and manipulate Jabu Jabu's insides), Spatial Manipulation through creating labyrinths, Reality Warping, Magic Nullification, Illusion Creation, Intangibility, and Shapeshifting into a bat or his Ganon form. With Twilight Magic, can use Soul Manipulation and Portal Creation. With Malice, he can use Biological Manipulation, Power Copying, Technology Manipulation, and Possession. Resistant to Sealing, Existence Erasure, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, as well as various abilities from Link | Wields the Triforce of Power, giving him Immortality, Regeneration (From a scattered soul), Invulnerability, and enhanced magic | Wields the Full Triforce, giving him Clairvoyance, Wish Granting, Enhanced Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Healing, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Transmutation. Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '''(Even his weakened and actively-suppressed incarnation in Breath of the Wild could move the moon at high speeds) | At least '''Large Planet Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '(Significantly stronger than his base self, and should be stronger than the Wind Fish) | At least '''Universe+ Level '(The Full Triforce is significantly stronger than anything else in the series except for the Golden Goddesses, who created multiple timelines, and was able to sustain the universe of Lorule. Should be significantly stronger than Majora, who could affect all of space and time.), possibly 'Low Multiverse Level '(Through unknown means, was going to merge the light world and the twilight realm, which are their own universes, though the full context to this feat is unknown. The Triforce is repeatedly stated to be either a fraction or a symbol of the Golden Goddesses' power, who created the Zelda Multiverse) '''Speed: Relativistic (Dodged light arrows at .46c) | At least Relativistic | At least Relativistic, likely Massively FTL (Wielding the full triforce, should be significantly faster than base Link, even during a flurry rush) Durability: Large Planet Level '''(Tanks hits from a master sword-wielding Link) | At least '''Large Planet Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '''(Amped to far greater levels than before, and should be tougher than the wind fish) | At least '''Universe+ Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level Stamina: God-like. Struggled with Zelda for hundreds of years in Breath of the Wild, and can ignore wounds that would otherwise be fatal. Range: Thousands of Kilometers with dark magic (Can move the moon from his spot on Hyrule), Universal+ with the Triforce (Shapes entire universes, including space and time) Standard Equipment: Has carried various weapons with him, including a large broadsword and a pair of longswords. * Sword of Sages: '''A weapon used by the sages in what was meant to be his execution. This white longsword is enchanted with holy magic, allowing it to negate regeneration. Even Ganondorf himself, who can regenerate from a disembodied soul and even having his soul scattered, was permanently scarred by the weapon. * '''Greatswords of Demise: '''A pair of colossal, twisted greatswords, enhanced by dark magic. Supposedly used by Demise during his battle with link. * '''Trident of Demise: '''A large trident, which can be enhanced with dark magic, thrown like a boomerang, and change its size. This is what he often wields in his Ganon form. * '''Twin Greatswords: '''Massive greatswords wielded as Ganon. * '''The Triforce: '''The Triforce is a fraction of the Golden Goddesses' power, a set of three golden triangles that can grant any wish and bestow upon its wielder infinite power. It is sufficiently powerful enough to sustain an entire universe and is considered to be the strongest item in the series with the exception of the goddesses themselves. Though it possesses three pieces, Ganondorf typically only possesses one, though he has acquired multiple pieces in the past. When all three pieces are together, the wielder can use their power to seal beings away and change entire realms. ** '''Triforce of Power: '''One of the three legendary pieces of the Triforce, typically wielded by Ganondorf himself. This piece, in particular, amplifies Ganondorf's magical and physical abilities, and makes him nearly invulnerable, allowing him to shrug off mortal wounds, ignore attacks from mortal weapons, and even regenerate his entire body. ** '''Triforce of Wisdom: '''One of the three legendary pieces of the Triforce, typically owned by Princess Zelda. This piece, in particular, bestows great knowledge and increased magical ability, including magical premonitions. ** '''Triforce of Courage: '''One of the three legendary pieces of the Triforce, typically owned by the hero known as Link. This piece, in particular, provides protection against magical abilities, though its true power is mostly unknown. '''Intelligence: Possesses great magical knowledge, and is a master swordsman and on horseback. A cunning schemer who was able to manipulate many intelligent people such as Link and the King of Hyrule, and has conquered the lands on more than one occasion. Weaknesses: Holy Weapons can bypass his regeneration and kill him (though even then, he can regenerate from their wounds for a time, as shown in Twilight Princess and A Link to the Past). Quite arrogant and overconfident. Key: '''Base | Triforce of Power | Full Triforce Powers and Abilities '''Immortality: Dark Magic: Transformation: Match-Ups Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: